


That smile

by Halevetica



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Jealous Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Danny "Danno" Williams, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: An old friend of Steve's stops in for a visit, which is nothing new, it happends. But this guy is too flirty with Steve and Danny finds himself jealous and struggling to hide it.





	That smile

It wasn't the first time an old military friend had come to visit Steve. It wasn't the first time Danny felt the furling of jealousy in the pit of his stomach either. It was, however, the first time Steve had blown off plans with Danny for said friend.

Danny watched as Steve smiled at the man he'd served with in the Navy. It was the blinding smile that Steve reserved for people that he truly cared for. Danny was lucky enough to be on the receiving end of that smile more than once. 

"Drew Anderson," Steve pulled the blonde man into a hug.

"Steve," Drew hugged back, tightly. 

Danny eyed the pair carefully. The last time Danny had met a friend of Steve's the guy had been a lying, manipulative scumbag that almost got Steve and Danny killed. 

"Drew, this is my partner, Danny Williams," Steve put a hand on Danny's shoulder as he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Drew extended his hand, which Danny took politely.

"Navy buddy, I assume?" Danny gestured between the pair.

"We trained together," Steve nodded, his smile back on Drew.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Drew motioned to the computer where their latest suspects face still remained.

"Not at all, just finished up actually," Steve reached over to clear the computer screen. The team had just gotten back from solving a case.

"Great, I was wondering if I could steal you for lunch," Drew grinned at Steve in a way that didn't sit right with Danny.

"Yeah, of course, I'll grab my keys," Steve nodded before dashing off to his office.

Danny felt his jaw clench. He and Steve had plans to get lunch that day. Steve had been the one to make said plans, in fact. Now he was just blowing them off to go out with Drew. Danny knew he didn't have any right to be upset. Steve probably hadn't seen Drew in several years. He couldn't blame him for wanting to spend time with an old friend.

"Danny," Steve threw Danny the keys to the Camaro, "I'll see you guys tonight."

Danny only nodded as he caught the keys. He watched as Steve put an arm around Drew and lead him out the door.

"Weren't you supposed to have lunch with Steve today?" Kono asked from the doorway of her office.

"Yeah, but I mean, he hasn't seen the guy in forever so..." Danny waved a dismissive hand.

"Why don't you join Kono and I," Chin offered with an easy smile.

Danny glanced at the door Steve had disappeared through. "Yeah, sounds good."

-

Danny walked towards the table at Rumfire to see that Drew was joining them for dinner and was seated right next to Steve. The same smile from earlier was still planted on Steve's face causing Danny to huff silently to himself. It wasn't that he didn't want Steve to be happy, he just didn't like how happy Drew made him. He liked to be the one to make Steve smile like that.

"Danny, there you are, I was beginning to worry," Steve teased looking up at his partner.

"You worry? Doubtful," Danny quipped taking a seat on the other side of Steve who was seated proudly at the head of the table. He was thankful that Chin had saved the spot for him, opting to sit one seat down.

"What are you talking about? I worry about you all the time," Steve scoffed.

"Maybe you wouldn't have to worry so often if you didn't put me in danger so much," Danny quipped back.

"I don't put you in danger, you're a cop, it comes with the job."

"Let me tell you something, I have been shot at more times working with you than I ever did in Jersey."

"You're so dramatic."

"Dramatic? Excuse me, but if either of us is dramatic it's you," Danny gestured to Steve who was now smiling at him with the same smile he'd been giving Drew earlier.

"You may be put in danger a little more often, but I've always got your back," Steve placed a hand on Danny's arm.

The touch was relaxing to Danny, "Yeah, you do." He couldn't deny that.

Steve seemed satisfied with that because he turned his attention back to Drew, "You see, he's easily riled up."

"I'm sorry, you told him I get riled easily?" Danny blinked at his partner. Why would that have come up?

"I was explaining how you two are so similar," Steve explained waving a finger between the two blondes.

"I'm originally from New York," Drew shrugged.

"So you rile easy too then?" Danny asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"According to McGarrett," Drew placed a hand on Steve's upper arm, "But we love him anyway, don't we?"

Danny didn't respond. He was worried if he did, his tone would give way to the jealousy he was feeling. He noted how Drew's hand was lingering on Steve's arm longer than necessary. Steve was smiling at him with so much affection Danny was growing irritated by the smile he once loved.

"So how long are you in town for?" Danny asked, his tone a bit harsher than he'd intended.

"I leave tomorrow," Drew's hand finally dropped from Steve's arm, much to Danny's relief. He didn't normally get this jealous over an old friend of Steve's. Of course, most of his old friends weren't as flirty with him either.

"You're not jealous are you Danny?" Steve teased, reaching for his beer.

"No, it was actually nice being rid of you for a day, I was wondering how long the vacation would last," Danny teased back. Steve knew it was a lie. He'd teased Danny about being jealous in the past.

"He doesn't like to share," Steve winked at Drew, causing Danny's jaw to clench.

"I promise to give him back tomorrow," Drew turned to Danny. His smile was friendly, but his eyes were dark, like he was planning something.

Danny reached for Steve's beer then, "I'm thirsty."

Steve didn't even bat an eye as Danny took a large gulp before setting the bottle back in front of his partner. 

Danny knew it was a petty gesture, but he wanted to lay some sort of claim to Steve, something that told Drew to back off.

Unfortunately for Danny that only seemed to make the Navy SEAL competitive. With out looking away from Danny he asked, "So you're sure you don't mind me crashing at your place tonight?" Drew finally drug his eyes from Danny to look at Steve.

"Of course," Steve put a hand on Drew's shoulder. 

Danny glared at the blonde across from him. He was thankful when Chin spoke up then. 

Danny was so annoyed at Drew that he didn't bother paying attention to the conversation. In fact, he pulled out his phone and text Grace. She could help distract him from the bitter jealousy writhing in his stomach. 

After dinner Steve caught Danny's arm before he could climb into the driver's side of the Camaro, "Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine," Danny said dismissively.

"You sure? You've got this look," Steve gestured to Danny's face.

"What look? I don't have a look," Danny frowned. Was he really so obvious?

"You're jealous of Drew, aren't you?" Steve teased, poking Danny's stomach.

"I am not jealous of Drew. I'm tired and I want to go home," Danny snapped. He didn't intend to be so hostile, but he really didn't want to be having this conversation, especially with Drew grinning from the passenger's side of Steve's truck.

"Is something bothering you?" Steve's expression had lost any hint of amusement and was now full of concern.

"No, nothing's bothering me. Now can I go or are you not done interrogating me?" Danny huffed. He knew Steve could tell he was lying. Steve always knew when he was lying.

"Danny if something's wrong-"

"You not letting me go home, that's what's wrong," Danny cut in sharply.

Steve opened his mouth to object but Danny cut in again, "Goodnight, Steve." With that he climbed into his car.

-

Danny sat at his desk trying to concentrate on yesterday's paperwork. He hadn't had the energy to do it then, so he was doing it now.

"Hey, babe, I brought you a coffee," Steve spoke from Danny's open door. He hadn't even noticed his partner arrive.

Drew stood behind Steve with a slight frown. It was clear he was frowning at the nickname. Babe, it was thrown around between the pair frequently. Danny wouldn't have even noticed it, if it weren't for Drew.

"Thanks," Danny took the cup and turned back to his computer. He was trying to hold back a smug smile. 

"What are you working on?" Steve frowned peering over Danny's shoulder.

"Yesterday's paperwork. Since you ran off with Mr. Naval Intelligence, I figured I'd give myself the afternoon off," Danny answered bitterly as he gestured towards Drew who was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Mr. Naval Intelligence?" Steve raised a brow at Danny.

"Is there a reason you're still here or can I drink my coffee in peace?" Danny huffed.

"Okay, fine, I just wanted to drop off the coffee before it got cold. I'm taking Drew to the airport," Steve said backing away.

Danny looked up with a frown, "You went out of your way to bring me coffee?" 

"I could tell you were having a rough night, I wanted to start your day off better," Steve shrugged. He wore the same concerned look from the night before.

"I'm fine, Steven," Danny huffed, waving a dismissive hand.

The use of his full first name didn't go unnoticed. Steve frowned but didn't say anything. Instead he made his way back to the door. He paused and looked back at his partner, "I love you."

This caused Danny to look up with raised brows, "I love you too, now go before you cause him to miss his flight," Danny waved Steve off.

Steve smiled, satisfied that Danny had said it back.

When Steve finally got back from dropping off Drew, Danny had just finished his paperwork.

"Daniel, my office," Steve spoke sternly from the doorway.

"Excuse me?" Danny had just stood up from his desk.

"You used my full name earlier, I'm just returning the sentiment," Steve shrugged.

"You're already in my office, so why don't you tell me whatever it is in here?" Danny crossed his arms.

"I didn't want you to think I was cornering you, but fine," Steve stepped further in before closing the door.

"Cornering me?" Danny repeated in confusion.

"Yes, you tend to get all crazy like a cornered animal," Steve nodded crossing his arms to match Danny.

"What are talking about a cornered animal?" Danny huffed, displeased by the comparison.

"I want to know what was wrong with you last night?" Steve said jumping right in. 

"Steve, I told you last night-"

"You were lying. I may not be the detective here Danny, but I know you," Steve cut in.

Danny let out a sigh, "I just wish you would have conferred with me before blowing me off for another guy," Danny tried to phrase the remark in a joking manner.

"Oh, Danny I didn't mean to blow you off. I completely forgot we had plans for lunch yesterday. Why didn't say something?" Steve's tone was sincere. It threw Danny off a bit. He expected a smart remark in return.

"You haven't seen Drew in a while and you two are obviously close," Danny gave a small shrug.

"Is that really why you were so quiet last night?" Steve asked taking a step forward.

"I was just letting you two have your time," Danny shrugged again.

"Danny, babe, you know you're my best friend, you don't have to get jealous anytime an old friend comes to visit," Steve gave his partner a soft smile.

"Did you two used to date?" Danny blurted. He hadn't intended to ask that, it just kind of slipped out.

"What?" Steve looked taken aback by the question.

"You two were flirting pretty heavy, I was just wondering," Danny had been curious about their history, but he'd decided he was better off not knowing.

"No, we never...Is that what this is about?" Steve seemed slightly annoyed.

"Hey, your business is your own, I was just wondering," Danny waved his hands towards Steve.

"You can't do that, Danny," Steve snapped.

"Do what? What am I doing?" Danny frowned. He was surprised by Steve's sudden change of tone.

"You always do this. You get jealous of someone in my life and then act like nothing ever happened," Steve gestured towards the door as if Drew were standing on the other side of it.

"What?" Danny blinked at Steve.

"Look, you're the most important person in my life, you know that. But you're the one keeping this platonic, so you can't be jealous of anyone. That's not fair. You can't do the whole, I don't want him, but I don't want anyone else to have him either, thing." Steve spat taking a hostile step towards Danny.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," Danny put his hands up, "I'm the one keeping this platonic?" Danny frowned.

"Yes, I've made it clear how I feel, you're the one who puts up walls between us," Steve huffed, irritation evident in his tone.

Danny gaped at his partner, "you've made it clear how you feel? I don't know what you're talking about, Steve. And I don't put any walls up between us." Danny was confused. What was Steve saying?

"I love you," Steve snapped.

"And I love you too, but what are you talking about?" Danny threw his hands up.

"Damn it, Daniel," Steve ran his hands through his hair, "You're a damn detective, how are you this oblivious?" He was shouting now.

"I don't know, Steven, maybe because you're so damn cryptic," Danny shouted back.

"I don't know how else to spell it out for you so..." Steve trailed off before surging forward. He grabbed Danny's face in his hands and kissed him.

Danny's jaw fell slack as Steve pulled away.

"Now go on, put those walls back up," Steve snapped.

"Steve," Danny took a step forward, reaching for Steve's arm, "You love me?"

"I've only told you a dozen times," Steve scoffed.

"A dozen times? You mean to tell me that every time you said you loved me you meant it in a non-platonic way?" Danny could ring Steve's neck.

"Didn't you?" Steve frowned.

"Steve if I was trying to tell you I was in love with you, I would say I was in love with you. I meant it in a brotherly affection. The way I love Chin and Kono," Danny explained.

"Oh," Steve's face paled.

"You thought I was in love with you and that I knew you were in love with me and I didn't want to be with you?" Danny would never understand how Steve's mind worked.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Steve took a step back, causing Danny's hand to drop away.

"Steve, I had no idea you felt that way if I did..." Danny trailed off.

Steve dropped his eyes to the floor, "It's fine. I guess I understand why you kept putting those walls up now."

"No, Steve, look at me," Danny lifted Steve's chin so that their eyes met, "I am very much in love with you. I just...I had no idea you felt the same way. Those walls were to keep me from ruining our friendship."

Steve's face softened and his eyes lit up, "You feel the same way," He breathed out in relief.

"Of course, you schmuck," Danny laughed pulling Steve in.

Their lips met in a deep kiss. Danny's stomach flipped as Steve's hand gripped at the back of his neck. 

Steve pulled back then and with a smile asked, "So you were jealous of Drew then?"

"Of course I was jealous. He's a muscular blonde that was flirting with you and you were flirting back," Danny rolled his eyes.

"You're the only muscular blonde I want," Steve smiled that familiar smile. It warmed Danny inside, knowing that no matter who was on the receiving end of that smile Danny was the one who would get to wake up to it every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at a McDanno one shot


End file.
